Hanging By a Moment
by dragonhp1116
Summary: Ginny's 6th year in Hogwarts and its just a normal no relationship year...or is it? A DracoGinny story. Its based on the song Hanging by aMOment by Lifehouse! Chapter 12 up!
1. The calvary's arrived

Hanging By a Moment  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter so don't sue me! This disclaimer is going throughout the whole story!  
  
Summery: This is a D/G story. It is based on the song by Lifehouse (note the title). It is MANILY based on one line "I'm falling even more in love with you, letting go of all I've held on to."  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Setting: Malfoy Manor, just outside the library door.  
  
"I hate him; I hate him, I HATE HIM! Why does he have to treat mother like that she is already dying?" Draco thought to himself. "I bet he is just doing that because I refused to become a Death Eater this year. He may think I'm hiding but I still keep a watchful eye on mother." Draco said quietly.  
  
Ginny Weasley got on the train with her two best friends Georgia and Arwen. Georgia had just transferred from the States last year. Arwen had also transferred, but from Bauxbatons in France. The girls had become fast friends and you will never see them very far apart. They have become the 2nd Trio. All the girls were in 6th year, but Ginny had moved up in Potions (amazing) so she had them with the seventh years. Harry had spent almost the whole summer with the Weasley's and Hermonie had joined in for the last week of summer. Ginny thought this year was going to be a very good one because over the summer she had learned something very important, SHE WAS OVER HARRY POTTER! It took 6 years, but she was over him. No more elbows in the butter dish, no more tripping over the rug right in front of him, and no more turning red when he was near. Thank goodness! (Well back to the story)  
  
Ginny just entered the Great Hall when she bumped in to something hard. She fell flat on her back and heard her friends gasp. She thought that it was because she fell, but boy was she wrong. Her friends gasped because the thing (or person) she bumped in to was the worst Slytherin of them all, Draco Malfoy. Her friends helped her up and Crabbe and Goyle ran stupidly over to Draco to help him up, but by the time their fat legs had carried them over to him he was already up on his feet and coming towards Ginny. She was looking so pale in the face, yet there was a new confidence in her eyes. If you didn't know Ginny then you would have thought that there was going to be a very big argument and most likely it would end up with Ginny crying, but her friends knew that Ginny had changed over the summer. She was not that small little girl with six overprotective brothers any more. She was older and able to take care of herself, and also her mom had made her take wizard boxing just in case she was caught without her wand, which happened to be the case. You see Ginny had taken her wand in to Ollivander's so that he could shine it up and retest it because it had lately been acting weird. It would arrive be owl tomorrow before classes start. When Draco finally stepped in front of Ginny a crowd of students had already started to form a circle around them thinking it was to be an awful fight. Just then Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked by and noticed Ginny. They also happened to notice the very large circle that was steadily getting larger around her. They immediately hurried over and pushed themselves through the crowd.  
  
"Oh great," thought Ginny sarcastically " the cavalry's arrived." Draco took notice that the original trio was here, but when he looked toward Ginny she seemed to be more annoyed the relieved about their arrival. Being the Malfoy that he was he said,  
  
"Oh, Weasely, you must be so happy the your rescuers have come."  
  
Ginny let out a low growl and then said" Shut up Malfoy, I can fight my own fight."  
  
At this everyone gasped, including her friends and the trio, Draco was even thrown off a little. 


	2. I told you I could fight my own fight

Chapter 2  
  
Draco quickly recovered after the little shock Ginny had given everyone. He resumed his trade mark smirk and commented on her little outburst  
  
" Wow, the little mouse roars and a rather loud one at that." "Like I said before Malfoy, SHUT UP!" was Ginny's come back.  
  
This time instead of the gasping everyone was at rapt attention, waiting what was soon to come. Malfoy thought " This time I won't be so easy on her and it will be even sweeter knowing her brother is right there watching." Malfoy was ready to throw some more verbal trash at her, but Ginny struck first. She hit him hard in the stomach, he fell to his knees and all the Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, and especially the Gryffindors started to point and laugh. Totally Humiliation! Then the whole fight was over, but before everyone had cleared Ginny said,  
  
" I told you I could fight my own fight."  
  
The next day all people could talk about was the fight that had happened the day before. Everyone came up to Ginny and congratulated her (except the Slytherins) on of course standing up to Malfoy and most of all showing that she wasn't some shy little girl anymore. Her friends, Georgia and Arwen, told Ginny how proud they were of her for standing up to Malfoy all on her own. (okay I know it's cheesy, but bare with me). The original trio even congratulated Ginny. When she entered the Great Hall that morning she realized how many people were happy that she stood up to Malfoy, because most of the students (almost all minus the Slytherins) were giving her a standing notation. Up on the teachers table, most of the teachers looked befuddled, only Professor Dumbledore seemed to know what was happening because he had a soft twinkle in his eyes. Once all the students had quieted down, Ginny was finally able to get a seat at the Gryffindor table. Mail soon arrived and along with it was her new class schedule and her wand too. She looked at it and groaned she had double potions with the Slytherins today.  
  
" No doubt the Slytherins will give me a hard time, and not only that Malfoy's in my class, since I moved up," She thought. Then she realized that she didn't tell Ron about her moving up in potions. " Great he'll probably giver me an even harder time then the Slytherins," she whispered to herself. Her friends noticed that she seemed a little down in the dumps this morning. They asked her why and she told them everything that was on her mind. All they could reply was Oh. Since only Ginny was moved up, they couldn't be there to comfort her if things went wrong.  
  
With a sigh she got up and started making her way down toward the dungeons where potions were held. She thought to herself, "Let me see if I can catch up to Ron and tell him that I moved up so that way I might have an easier time in potions." She spotted him about thirty feet away already going down the stairwell. She called out his name, but he was already to far to hear her quiet voice. She started to jog towards the stairs when a group of overexcited 1st years grouped around her. They all wanted to hear a story from her about the fight and after that they were looking for an autograph. She had no time for this, she had to find Ron and tell him. N o matter how many times she tried to push through the 1st years they always kept getting in her way. Now instead of trying to find Ron in time, her worries turned to being on time for class. If she was late for potions, Snape was bound to give her detention for a week and she had the start of new quidditch season practices to attend to. (In case I forgot to tell you Ginny and her to friends are on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Ginny plays chaser with her two best friends, Georgia and Arwen. Harry is Captain and seeker, Ron is a beater and Colin Creevey is the other beater. Even though she was scared at first Hermione has now become a great keeper for the team.)  
  
Finally the 1st years noticed that they would be late for class if they didn't hurry up. Ginny was now finally rid of the kids and soon going to be late for her first potions class. She ran as fast as she could to the dungeon, bumping into like a million people along the way. When she finally reached the classroom, she was all out of breath. Luckily for her the door was closed, otherwise she would have gotten some funny looks from the Slytherins. When she caught her breath she slowly creaked open the door and. 


	3. Being Persuasive

Chapter 3  
  
Fortunately for her Snape had not arrived yet. She slowly opened the door and she could tell that most of the people in the room were staring at her back. The minute she closed the door Snape entered from his office. He just ignored her for a couple minutes while he was rearranging things on his desk. Then he walked over to the door and brought Ginny to the middle of the class with him.  
  
" This boys and girls is a new student in this class. She has moved up from the 6th year potions because it was not challenging enough for her," he said, his voice dripping with venom.  
  
" Please take your seat, Ginny." He said her name as if it was a deadly curse. Ginny looked around the room for and open seat, preferably next to a Gryffindor. Just like it ought to be there was only one seat left in the room and it just happened to be next to the person she hated the most (no its not her brother). "This must be my lucky day, but he has got some great quidditch muscles," she thought as she sat down next to Draco Malfoy. " Wait where did THAT come from," she thought, " Well, I can find a new seat this afternoon." Just as she had thought that, Snape started off his lecture by saying this,  
  
"This as you know is 7th grade potions and I will not bother giving you partners since you have already chosen them."  
  
" The people your are sitting next to will be your partner for the rest of the year unless I must assign new partners, which better not happen."  
  
As he ended a look of horror had spread across Ginny's face. Of course Draco had on his normal smirk and was thinking, "This is going to be a fun year, considering Weasley looks hot, Wait did I just think that!?"  
The rest of the class period went about as bad as anyone could have predicted, but Ginny was lucky enough to escape without detention. "Phew at least that's over, but I still have to face another round of Snape AND Malfoy," she thought. "Boy does Malfoy look good this year though, wait snap out of it Ginny," she thought while smacking herself in the forehead.  
  
Just then Ron came up to Ginny and asked, "What was that all about!"  
  
" Ron, if you would just calm down then maybe I could explain," Ginny said about as politely as she could even though she was completely furious at her brother on the inside.  
  
"Fine," he said, "Now why are you in our level potions class?"  
  
"Didn't Snape already explain that, the other class was to easy for me."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me before?"  
  
" I just forgot about it after the letter came and told me that I was moving up."  
  
"Well, okay fine, but if you would have told me earlier then I would have saved you a spot next to Hermione."  
  
"Oh well, I'll guess I'll just have to live with it."  
  
" Ginny do you ever expect him to be nice to you!?!?"  
  
" Well, I can be very persuasive at times," she said in what sounded like a seductive tone. 


	4. Owl Craze

Hey to everyone out there who is still not reading this! This will be my last update for a while if I don't start getting SOME reviews. I might start another story on a less popular subject so I can get some reviews. Thank You SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO much KiTtY LoVeS dRaCo and Sweetale777. You guys rock so much and  
  
Chapter 4  
  
(A/N Sorry, but I totally forgot to include what Ginny was wearing the first day of classes. It was a black mini skirt with combat boots, no tights. Her shirt was one of a deep maroon color that brought out her hazel eyes. On the front of the shirt there were the words: I'm your worst nightmare in a pale white color. Ginny is kinda like me half punk half prep. She will have her different days.)  
  
The rest of the day went rather fine, nothing really uneventful happened that was, until Ginny's way to Potions later in the afternoon. She was walking rather briskly because before she had taken a detour to her dorm to pick up the book she was reading. The book's title was (A/N I'm making up a book okay!) One Girl's Loss. The book was kinda depressing in a way, but it made Ginny feel good. This book brought out her emotions so she was calm and relaxed the rest of the day. (Except when it came to Malfoy).  
  
While she was walking, holding her books in her hand, she started to hum. It was just a little melody that she had in her head. She didn't know the words to it, but she liked the way it sounded. What she didn't know was that Draco Malfoy had snuck up behind her. He was going to get her back for what she did to him the day earlier, but when he heard her humming he thought secondly about it. Instead he started to listen to what the young girl was humming. It sounded like she had made it up and there were still parts missing, but so far it sounded good. He could tell just by her hum that she had a good voice. He himself had a nice voice, but never let anyone know about it. Think about it the king of all Slytherins singing.  
  
He shook his head at the thought. He decided that he would get the young Weasley back later. Instead he just walked past her, making sure he shoved her as he passed. He took something out of her hands, he didn't know what yet, but by the look one Ginny's face it was something important.  
  
Ginny was completely pissed at him! 'How dare he' she thought. What Draco didn't know was that inside that book, that Draco had taken, there was a small little notepad; this notepad happened to be her on the spot diary. You see Ginny kept this little pad for things that might have happened during the day, maybe little poems, or melodies that just popped into her head. When she started thinking how cute and hot Draco earlier that day she had gotten it out immediately and wrote it down. She planned to transfer it into her real diary later that night. 'I must get that back, what if he reads it!' 'Oh no what a disaster that would be!' She had thought of running after him, but that would make him think that it was really important, and then he might look inside. So she decided that since he and she were lab partners, then she could just sneak it out of all his books. ' How hard could it be?' Ginny was about to learn how wrong she was.  
  
She quietly sashayed into the classroom, catching all the guys' eye and sat right down next to Draco. Draco had to use all his might not to stare at her goggle eyed, while she walked in. Ginny was trying as causally as she could to just look around the room before Snape came in. Then she saw it, her book right on top of all his stuff. She casually leaned back and tried to snatch it from the pile. Unfortunately, she didn't have that long of arms and couldn't reach the pile. Draco noticed her vague attempt of retrieving her book. Just to make things more fun for himself, he moved his stuff to the other side of him, away form Ginny rather than right behind him. She huffed in protest. Draco just put on his trademark smirk.  
  
' This is going to be a little more difficult then I thought.' She started planning her next move. Once she was sure it was foolproof she launched her attack. Hermoine and Neville were on the other side of Draco and Neville was bound to drop something, sure enough he came through. He dropped his Potions textbook and was just about to retrieve it when Ginny spoke up.  
  
"Here Neville, let me get that for you."  
  
She quickly scurried over to where Neville had dropped his book. She was crouching on the ground next to Neville's book and was picking it up when she quietly snuck her hand over to Draco's book pile. She felt her book in her hand, but suddenly Draco's hand came flying out of nowhere.  
  
He said, "I'm not the one that needs help picking up my books, that would be the klutz over there." He pointed to Neville. Neville blushed furiously, while Ginny scowled. She quickly picked up Neville's book and tossed it to him furiously to him. He was barely able to catch it; all along Hermoine was giving Ginny a puzzled look. She knew Ginny would never be this mean. She knew Ginny's feelings very well, or did she.  
  
' It is time to start plan three.' She mentally contemplated how all this should work out. Just then, Snape walks into the room. 'Okay now this is going to get good.'  
  
Ginny quietly took out her Silent Owl Whistle. It is a specially designed whistle to call only your owl. When you call it once the owl it supposed to fly into the room and do whatever it wants. When you blow the whistle a second time it dismisses the owl. When you blow it twice in a row it means the owl is supposed to land on your shoulder.  
  
So Ginny blows the whistle once. (A/N just remember this is like a dog whistle, but only with owls. It is silent, but not to your owl.) Her owl comes flying from the Owlery (A/n sp?) into the lonely dungeon. Remember the owl is allowed to do what ever it wants. Her owl, whose name was Galadriel, was bright white except for her eyes, which were a stunningly rare blue. Galadriel, (A/n okay I admit it I got it from Lord of the Rings, just like I did her best friend Arwen) thinking it was a rodent of some sorts, dived for Snape's hair. ' OH, NO!' thought Ginny. Amazingly though, it lifted off his head with great ease. Yes everyone, Snape wear's a wig! Thinking she had her prey, Galadriel tried to find a place to land. Everyone started laughing, while Snape started to scream and grab at his head. Then, out of all the noise Snape screams, ' WHOEVER CATCHES THAT BIRD WILL GET 50 POINTS GIVEN TO THEIR HOUSE!"  
  
Then there was total chaos. Everyone, besides Ginny, jumps up and starts trying to grab the owl. Thinking that they were trying to steal her catch, Galadriel flew higher. This gave Ginny enough time to crawl over to Draco's book pile and steal her book back. She quickly put her book in her backpack. She dismissed Galadriel with another blow of her whistle. Galadriel immediately drops Snape's wig and fly's back to the Owlery.  
  
Snape quickly runs over to his fallen wig and roughly puts it on his baldhead. Snape is just standing there and says, " Well, what are you waiting for an invitation, SIT DOWN!" Everyone sprints back to there seats. Snape realizes the time and quickly does what any horrible teacher would do.  
  
"Okay everyone, since one of you thought it was funny to pull a stunt like that all of you must pay. I will be assigning an extremely difficult project to all of you tomorrow. It will include brewing a highly advanced potion, testing it on your partner, and then writing a five page report on it and your test results."  
  
Just then the bell rang and Snape quietly dismissed the class. Everyone scurried to gather books and run for the door, only then did Draco realize that Ginny's book was missing. He looked over towards Ginny, only to find that she was already out the door. He thought about reporting her to Snape, but for some reason couldn't find the heart to do so. So Draco silently walked out the dungeon.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
PLEEZ REVIEW* Come on I'm beggin you!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
V 


	5. The mystery person

Hey, thanx to all my viewers. You mean so much to me!  
  
KiTtY LoVeS dRaCo- thanx so much for the early support. U kept me going  
  
Sweetale777- thanx also for the reviews. Thanx for ur support, but I do need ideas so if you wouldn't mind, some constructive criticism wouldn't hurt. Thanx!  
  
Mashimaro- thanx! Um u don't have a name do you? Well I'll try to keep Draco in line, but u see he is supposed to have a soft spot for Ginny. That's all!  
  
RosesandGod- um, short and sweet I guess! Thanx!  
  
Okay well on to the story!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
' Yay!' Ginny thought, ' I got my book back, even though Snape is even more pissed at us then he already was, it's okay.'  
  
Ginny skipped along, receiving a few odd stares, but bedsides that Ginny felt good. Draco couldn't read her diary, she had no homework (so far), and was looking to spend a rather loud and giggly evening with her friends.  
  
After she dropped her books off at her dorm, she slowly walked towards the Great Hall for dinner. When she heard her stomach growl she knew she go a little faster towards the hall, little did she notice a pair of electric blue eyes staring at her.  
  
She took her seat beside her friends with a plop. They were just about to start eating, when Dumbledore spook up at the front table.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, in honor of Voldemort's defeat this past summer (a/n sorry I forgot to tell you this, but Voldemort was defeated by Harry during the past summer.) we will be having a, almost celebration dance. All years are invited and you are invited to bring dates. It will be held this Saturday at 7 o' clock.  
  
With this new information, all the girls in the hall broke out into a fit a hysterics. (a/n not crying though) Dumbledore cleared his throat signaling that he was not finished.  
  
He stated, " To all the worried ladies out there, there will be a Hogsmeade weekend, meaning that you can go to Hogsmeade all this weekend to get all your dress robes. Oh that reminds me you can also wear appropriate muggle clothes, besides dress robes. "Thank goodness," said Ginny, "I was getting worried, but how am I supposed to find a date by this Saturday!"  
  
" I 'know," said Arwen through her French accent, " What are oui supposed to do'!"  
  
"Tell me about it," said Georgia her American slang cutting in. (a/n woohoo America! Sry out of control there)  
  
" What the f*ck are we supposed to do!"  
  
" LANGUAGE!" screamed Arwen.  
  
" Don't worry about it," said Ginny, who had six older cursing brothers.  
  
" But-" said Arwen.  
  
" Drop it," said Georgia and Ginny together.  
  
After a long silence of walking down the halls Ginny finally spoke up.  
  
" So what do you guys want to do tonight?"  
  
(a/n sorry guys I totally forgot to include all the info about Ginny's friends. So Arwen is wearing a white mini skirt a pink belly shirt with frilled sleeves. She had her pink and white puma sneakers on. Arwen is all prep, she is boy-crazed, loves makeup and clothes, the norm. Arwen has straight brown hair and leaves it down most of the time. She has blue eyes. Georgia had on a black and purple striped mini skirt with matching punk fake gloves. Also has on black combat boots. Her shirt is a purple halter- top. Her hair is any color she feels like wearing, today her hair black with purple highlights pulled back into a high ponytail with two purple tendrils falling into her face. Her eyes are a deep jade green. Georgia is all punk, is not that boy crazy, but really is into her hair. Not as much makeup)  
  
" Let's look at my magazines," said Arwen  
  
" Can we play my music this time, PLEASE?" said Georgia.  
  
" Okay," said Ginny," as long as you don't play it that loud."  
  
" Fine," agreed Georgia.  
  
So when they had finally agreed on their plans that night, the walked arm in arm to their dorm. A silent figure gently followed behind them all the way into Gryffindor Tower.  
  
Once the girls had reached their dorm. The all changed into their pajamas to get comfortable. Arwen got out all her Seventeen Magazines and some other magazines like Cosmo Girl. After getting dressed Georgia immediately put on he Metallic cd. Rock music banged through the stereos. Ginny and Arwen both yelled at Georgia to turn in down. Whether Georgia obliged or not was a different story. Once Georgia had enough of bouncing around the room, she settled down with the other girls to look through some of the muggle magazines.  
  
They oohed and awwed at all the hot guys, took all the specialty quizzes, and fantasized over how glorious models had it. All in all, they had fun. They giggled all night long, until Hermoine came into the room and told them to shut up or else she was going to get McGonagall. They immediately shut up and went to bed. They were pretty much quiet, except for the occasional giggle.  
  
Ginny fell into a deep and tranquil sleep. Not long after she had fell a sleep, a mystery shadow crept into her and the girl's bedroom and quietly slipped a note on Ginny's dresser.  
  
It was morning and like always Ginny was always the last one up. Arwen, the early bird of the group, had a strange letter in hand and was looking at it funny, while Georgia was looking over her shoulder at the letter.  
  
Ginny asked, "What's up guys?"  
  
They replied, "Ginny you got this strange letter. It was on your  
dresser."  
  
" I didn't open it yet, I thought you would want to," said Arwen.  
  
"Even though I bugged her so much to," added Georgia.  
  
" Thank you Arwen," said Ginny, " It's probably some prank letter from  
Ron."  
  
" I don't know about that Ginny, does your brother know calligraphy?"  
questioned Arwen.  
  
" Of course not, he's to stupid to learn anything at all," said Ginny.  
  
"He might of cast a calligraphy spell," suggested Georgia.  
  
" I highly doubt that, this is real ink. Calligraphy spells magically  
disappear after 8 hours," said Arwen  
  
" How do you know that?" both Ginny and Georgia asked.  
  
" Well one time I wrote a love letter to someone in my old school and  
I wrote in the early hours in the morning. When I was going to slip  
into his room the next night, all I found was a piece of parchment,"  
replied Arwen.  
  
"Okay so that means whoever wrote this letter knows calligraphy." Said  
Georgia.  
  
" Guys, we haven't even opened it yet!" screamed Ginny.  
  
" Oops," they said together.  
  
So, Ginny carefully lifted the fancy seal.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I love cliffies. Sorry I know  
I'm evil to you, but I guess you'll have to wait until the next  
chapter!  
You guys noe wut to do!  
  
|  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
V 


	6. A mystery date!

Heyy everyone! Why didn't anyone review!!!!!! WWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Only RosesandGod reviewed! I thank you so very much! You rock! BBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO to everyone else!  
  
Okay on to the story! Oh and just to make sure no one read my disclaimer in the first chapter it says for all the chapters that this story may hold thanx! Always, Arwen ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inside the letter was more calligraphy, but no sign of a name. All it said was:  
  
Dear Ginny,  
  
It is I your secret admirer. You apparently do not know of my identity. If you wish to know more about my existence, please meet me at the upcoming ball at 7:30 by the entrance to the Great Hall. I will be dressed in navy colored dress robes. I have brown hair and electric blue eyes. I look forward to spending a lovely evening with you by my side as my date.  
  
Always Yours,  
Your Secret Admirer  
  
Ginny read the letter out loud. Her friends only gazed at her in amazement.  
  
"You know Ginny this could be like a trick, so just please be careful if you are going to go through with it okay," said Arwen  
  
"Yeah, I agree. And if it does turn out to be a trick I'm gong to beat their ass in who ever did it!!!!" said Georgia. She banged her fist on the table at the thought.  
  
" Thanks guys for caring, but do you really think I should go through with it?" questioned Ginny.  
  
" I think you should defiantly go through with it, but just be careful. And besides Georgia is getting all pumped up over here about beating someone's ass in." said Arwen.  
  
Sure enough Georgia was bouncing on the beds beating a pillow to a bloody pulp, she must thought it was someone's ass.  
  
"Well then, I guess I can't let her down."  
  
At this Arwen and Ginny started to laugh hysterically. Meanwhile Georgia stopped bouncing on the bed to stare at her two best friends. Once she decided she didn't get the joke she continued her early activity.  
  
Ginny got dressed in an orange sweatshirt with tight black pants. She put on her white Puma's. She styled her hair in a million little braids. Arwen had on a tight white short sleeve shirt and baby blue sweat pants that had the word SEXY written on them on the butt in rhinestones. She styled her hair in a low side ponytail. Georgia had on big black baggy pants with a black tight shirt that had the words Role Model on the in white. She put on a black and white golfing glove for match. She kept her hair the same color an yesterday except the highlights were a pale white. She just left her hair down. Once they were all ready they headed down for breakfast.  
  
It was later that day when Ginny decided that she was going to go through with the date. This was because of Malfoy.  
  
Flashback ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was just before Potions had started, and everyone was lined up in the hallway. Ginny kept quiet to herself and had just started to work on her melody when she heard her name. Draco had been bragging how he had gotten Blaise Zambini (a/n sp?), the hottest girl in Slytherin, to go to the dance with him on Saturday. This is where Ginny's name had come up.  
  
Draco had started to go into his malicious mode. He said, " I bet Weaselette can't even get Neville to go with her."  
  
Draco didn't know what he was doing he loved Ginny. (a/n yes people he loves her!)Why was he making fun of her? He begged and pleaded himself to stop, but it just won't. He continued on throwing trash at her, and this time the Dream Team wasn't there to help. Without her friends, Ginny felt lost. She didn't feel like getting it to an argument.  
  
Ginny's eyes had started to water and a single tear trickled down her cheek, but she won't let any others fall, Draco had seen enough. This was because as soon as Ginny tear dropped from her eyes Draco knew he had gone to far.  
  
Just then Snape told them to come in. He could not give them the projects now because he was making a separate project for each pair. They would not receive their assignments until next week.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After Potions was over, Draco was going to try to say sorry to Ginny, but he just couldn't get himself to do so. He was a Malfoy after all. So instead, h wrote a little not to Ginny telling her he was sorry. Draco quietly slipped the note into Ginny's book.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pleez review! I noe it wasn't that good. Pleez, I need ideas. I noe where is going, but I just need filler. Always, Arwen  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
V 


	7. The letter is revealed!

OMG I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MAD AT ALL OF U RITE NOW!  
  
YOU GET MY HOPES UP BY REVIEWING, AND THEN WHEN I FINALLY CONTINUE THE STORY YOU GUYS ABANDON ME!  
  
I HATE ALL OF YOU! (EXCEPT REE REE, MS, AND ROSESANDGOD!)  
  
YOU'RE SO LUCKY THAT I ACTUALLY CONTINUED THE STORY! AND IF NONE OF U GUYS REVIEW (BESIDES REE REE, MS, AND ROSESANDGOD, TWO OF WHICH ARE THE SAME PEOPLE) THEN I WILL JUST FORGET ABOUT RITING ANYMORE!  
  
Here goes nothing  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ginny didn't find the letter until she was back up in her bed crying. 'I hate you Malfoy! How could you do this to me?' 'It felt like you had changed or something, but I guess your just the same old prat.'  
  
She decided she was going to miss her next class, DADA. The new teacher happened to be Sirius because luckily for him Peter Pettigrew was found when Voldemort was defeated. He had confessed and Sirius was free. Over time Sirius and Ginny had grown a great friendship and he was like a second father to Ginny. He could read Ginny's emotions like an open book, that's why they became so close. She could trust Sirius with anything.  
  
This is why, when Ginny didn't show up to his lesson he knew something was wrong. Once his lesson was over, he went to look for Ginny. He looked in her normal hangout spots, but she wasn't anywhere. While Sirius was looking for her, Ginny decided that she rather outside and went to her spot on a giant boulder overlooking the lake. This was her very quiet spot where she could just look over the lake and be at peace with herself.  
  
Sirius was just about to check up in her dorm when her saw her sitting on a boulder, knees pulled up to her chest. Her walked over to her very silently and hopped up on the rock. Ginny was only startled for a bit, before she relaxed back to her normal position.  
  
Sirius questioned, "What's wrong Ginny, you missed my lesson?"  
  
Ginny replied, " Nothing really, just Malfoy got to me again."  
  
"Oh, what did he say this time?"  
  
" He told me I could never get a date for the dance this Saturday."  
  
" Well, that's not that bad, so why did it make you so upset?"  
  
" I don't know it just felt like he had changed some how, I guess that's why."  
  
"Well, if it really made you that upset, then you must have really thought he changed. You know what if you cant get a date I would love to got with you as your date," Sirius offered.  
  
" Thanks, but no thanks Sirius, I have a date."  
  
"Okay just offering. So who is the lucky guy?"  
  
" I don't know yet. It was a secret admirer."  
  
At this Sirius' face hardened.  
  
" Ginny you be careful now, you don't know who this guy is. I wouldn't normally allow it, but since I'll be there I think it will be okay, just don't tell Ron." He smiled.  
  
" Okay thanks Sirius."  
  
" No problem, well I got to get back and start working on a new lesson, and remember if you need anything my door is always open."  
  
" Thanks a lot Sirius, it meant a lot to me." At this Ginny hugged Sirius. When Sirius departed it was lunchtime. Ginny didn't feel that hungry and decided to just to go up to her dorm.  
  
When Ginny got up to her dorm, she decided to do a little bit of homework that she had gotten in Charms. That's when she noticed the letter. She didn't remember receiving a letter; someone must have put it there. She torn open the letter with great caution, you never know what were in letters these days. She found a small hand written note. She read it fast and gasped. She reread the letter to make sure that whatever she was reading was really true. The letter said:  
  
Dear Ginny,  
  
I am truly sorry for the names I have called you all your life. I know it may seem a little odd about me apologizing, but today when you started crying, I knew that I had gone to far. You are a strong person and to make you cry it takes a whole lot. I willed myself to stop, but I just couldn't. I want to be your friend. Right now your probably thinking that this is some sort of mean joke, but I swear on my mother's dying state that I want to be your friend, no lies. Please meet in the library and 11 tonight.  
  
Draco  
  
Ginny didn't think it was happening. Draco really had changed. She wasn't sure if she should go, but why would he share so much close information and also leave her with the option of blackmail. She decided to go just to see if he really meant it. I mean he had sweared on his MOTHER, which is really personal. And if it was just a cruel joke then she could use the letter for blackmail. No she wouldn't do that. She was stating to sound just like Georgia.  
  
She also decided not to tell Arwen and Georgia, because she had not told them that she might have some feelings for him. She would tell them that she had to go and see Dumbledore. She would get Colin, one of her friends and also Arwen's boyfriend, to sneak Harry's Invisibility Cloak out of his trunk. She would need to use it to get to the library without being caught. She may be friends with Sirius, but that didn't mean that she learned all of his sneaky skills.  
  
It was later that night. Colin had came through with the Invisibility Cloak, she just hoped that Harry wouldn't need it tonight and try and look for it. When Arwen and Georgia had gotten back from lunch, they were really worried about Ginny. She just told them that she wasn't feeling well and had decided to skip lunch. They took her answer, but with much reluctance. After all of her classes, the girls had settled down to watch Ron kick Harry's butt in chess. Hermione was in the corner reading a book.  
  
Just then Ginny pretended to realize that she needed to go see Dumbledore about something. She ran upstairs and got her bag, which held the cloak, and scurried out the door before anyone had time to question her actions. When she turned the corner she quietly snuck out the cloak from her bag and tossed it over her. Once she had checked that the cloak covered her completely she was off. Then she remembered that she had also asked Colin to get something else out of Harry's trunk. She pulled the Marauder's Map out of her bag. Yes she knew about all the little adventures that Harry and his group had gone on. She knew all about Sirius the summer after their third year. It was amazing what you could get out of Ron when he talked in his sleep.  
  
She studied the Marauder's Map carefully. She saw that Filch and Mrs. Norris were patrolling the Astronomy Tower, in case of any naughty students (hehe ;p). No one else was around and about, so she carefully made her way down to the library, where she saw Draco's name waiting patiently.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That's wut u get for not reviewing! A cliffie!!!!!!!!!!!! How did u like my evil laugh? I thought it was good, but it could be a little more evil.. Got to work on that. Anyway u noe wut to do!  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
V 


	8. Draco Ginny FRIENDS? Whos Georgias date?

Heyy u guys thanx for reviewing'! Here's a little word out to my new reviewers!  
  
January babie009 - heyy I know who u are thanx a lot 4 reviewin'.  
  
Pyromaniac- heyy thanx 4 reviewin, but why didn't u read through? Just a question!  
  
Freakyfroggurl22 - thanx and um glad ur hyper. I love ur stories two!  
  
Board Bunny - glad my story has caught ur eye! Pleez keep in touch!  
  
Now on with the story!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was now 11:15 and Ginny was late.  
  
"Maybe she would even come at all," Draco said out loud. He sighed. "I guess that what I get for being so mean to her for all these years, I just wish I could have a second chance."  
  
"And you can," said Ginny as she emerged from thin air.  
  
"Ginny you came," Draco said with a little surprise in his voice.  
  
" Well I wanted to see if you really meant what you said."  
  
" I did."  
  
"I can see that now."  
  
Silence fell upon them for quite awhile. They had been enemies for years and now they didn't know what to say. Ginny broke the silence with an idea.  
  
"How about we just, have truce between us?"  
  
"Sounds like a good idea, I mean we don't want people to think were mad being such good friends all of a sudden."  
  
"Yea, so the truce will be:  
  
Calling each other by our first names.  
  
No being mean to each other.  
  
And sticking up for one another when people are teasing the other.  
  
How's that?"  
  
"Sounds good to me, but will we ever become.good friends?"  
  
"How about once we have fulfilled these three things, then we can become good friends."  
  
"Okay then that means I have already fulfilled the first requirement."  
  
"So have I, Draco."  
  
" I think we better be going back before we get caught."  
  
"Good idea, I'll see you tomorrow Draco."  
  
"Yea, see you tomorrow."  
  
Ginny threw on the invisibility cloak and silently left the library. (I was going to end it here but the chapter is still too short.)  
  
The next morning happened to be Friday. (I noe I skipped a few dayz, but those dayz were pointless) The school had the next 2 days to go to Hogsmeade. Ginny woke up to the music of Lillix's What I like about You.  
  
" You know I like that song, but when I'm trying to sleep its rather annoying," said Ginny.  
  
"Well it's the only way to wake you up," replied Georgia.  
  
" Yea we tried everything, screaming, jumping on your bed, you name it we did it, except for the water thing I was going to try that next," said Arwen.  
  
" Well thanks for not doing it, but why did you wake me up?"  
  
"Don't you remember today's a Hogsmeade trip," exclaimed Arwen.  
  
" Yea we got to go get dresses, I wanna wear muggle clothes to this one," said Georgia  
  
" Why do you want to get a dress Georgia I thought you didn't like these kinda things," said the sleepy Ginny.  
  
"Well I kinda do have a date," said Georgia  
  
"WHO?!?!?!?!?!?!" screamed Arwen and Ginny at the same time.  
  
You see Georgia isn't the type of girl to go with a date she mostly goes alone. When Georgia did have a date you never knew whom, because she really didn't seriously date. Ginny was going with her secret admirer and Arwen was going with her boyfriend Collin Creevy, who had grown up to be come quite the sexy guy.  
  
"Well, promise you guys won't freak out?"  
  
"We promise," they replied  
  
"Harry," Georgia said in a barely audible voice.  
  
Both the girls were stunned. Who would have thought?  
  
"OMG congratulations," said Arwen.  
  
"Yea I can't believe it," added Ginny, " Why didn't you tell us that you liked him, we would have understood."  
  
" I know, but I guess I didn't realize I liked him until he asked me to the dance."  
  
" When did ask you?" questioned Arwen  
  
"Late last night, after you guys had gone to bed. You see I couldn't fall asleep, so I went downstairs to the common room. He just happened to be there staring into the fire. When he heard me he just turned around. I guess he was startled to see someone else who couldn't get to sleep. I joined him on the couch. We talked for a little while and then it just came out. I said yes of course."  
  
" Wow, how romantic," sighed Arwen  
  
" Yea I know I didn't think Harry was like that, I mean he's like a brother to me," said Ginny.  
  
The three girls sat in silence for a little while. Before Arwen piped up " Well what are we waiting for let's go to Hogsmeade, we need to get some impressive gowns now that we all have dates."  
  
"Yea I know lets move it," said Georgia  
  
And with that the girls frantically started to get ready for the shopping spree.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ha not as much as a cliffie as the last one. In case you need a little help on what the couples are here they are: ( o and these will be for the rest of the story)  
  
Ginny/soon to be Draco, but not yet.  
  
Arwen/ Collin  
  
Georgia/ Harry  
  
Hermoine/ Ron  
  
Draco/ soon to be Ginny  
  
That's all I can reveal for right now! Hey this is my longest chapter yet 6 pages!  
  
Pleez review I only have 18!  
  
|  
  
|  
  
V 


	9. OMG im so sry juss and author's note

Hey everyone im so sry about not updating! Ive been so busy lately u have no idea! This isn't it but this is a letter or me promising that the chapter will come soon I promise!  
  
Always, Arwen 


	10. Dress shopping

Well guys I know this must be a surprise for all of you. I mean it must have been like a year, but I finally started to get into it again so we will see how I do for the first time in a while.

Okay after finally deciding what to where the girls were off. Ginny was wearing a black mini skirt with her white pumas. Her shirt was a pink shirt with a black flower on it and next to the flower said the word 'lonely'. Her hair was left down. Arwen was wearing tight low-cut jeans with a bright blue shirt that had a giant sunflower on it. She had decided to crimp her hair that day and leave it down. Georgia had on plaid capris with her combat boots. Her shirt was a simple black tank top and her hair was black with a few red streaks in it, she had left it down.

After Filch had check their slips they were off. The girls soon found themselves in the middle of a bustling and a very crowded Hogsmeade. They headed over to Honeydukes (an sp?) after Georgia had almost had a tantrum when they passed it. After Georgia had her week's worth of candy (which was a hell of a lot) they headed to a quiet dress shop that only a few people knew about it. Everyone was over at Madam Malkin's dresses for all occasions, but the trio had found another spot. At the end of the town there was a quiet dress shop that was all muggle gowns.

Once they had entered the shop owner came over to them and asked if they needed any help. They said that they were looking for dresses for the upcoming celebration ball. The owner first started on looking for Arwen. She suggested a light pink to bring out the rosy color in her cheeks, and Arwen was happy to take the advice. After some looking she found the perfect dress. Everyone gasped when she came out with it on. It was a light pink with a white stripe going diagonally across the dress. The white stripe was outlined in the occasional rhinestone. It was strapless and they soon found the perfect necklace to go along with it.

Next it was Georgia's turn. She was a little reluctant at first but once she had tried on her first dress, she got into the swing of things. Georgia tried on a few more then Arwen, but the owner soon gave her advice.

"I think you would look lovely in a deep green or black. I would try looking there next," said the shop owner.

"Thank you," replied Georgia.

She soon found the perfect dress. It was a halter dress that was all black. It has a bright green mesh covering the chest area and also from her hips down. When she came out she gasped and knew it was perfect.

Finally Ginny had a chance to go. The shop owner suggested a red or silver for Ginny. She kindly thought of the advice and soon agreed that those colors would be the best. After trying on, what felt like the whole store, she found the perfect dress. It was a red one-strap dress. Across the chest there was a slit that opened up to silver material and the same type of slit going down the side of her leg.

They quickly bought all their dresses and walked out of the store. Only then did they realize what time it was. Hey had spent practically the whole day in the dress shop. It was nearly dinnertime when they finally got out with their new purchases.

Later that night, after the giggle session had ceased and the girls had spilt their hearts out about their worries, Ginny lay in bed thinking. She normally didn't really talk that much when they were having heart-to-heart conversations. She mainly listened and gave advice if her friends needed it. Now was her time to think about her life. She asked herself a question. Was she happy with the life she lived? Mentally, she answered herself.

'I think I'm happy with my life, I mean nothings wrong. It just feels like something is missing.'

Ginny hoped that soon she could fill that void in her heart that was meant for someone special. She hoped that her secret admirer could fill that gap. She thought long and hard about whom it could be. A Gryffindor wouldn't be one to do the whole 'secret admirer' thing. They would walk up and ask her to the dance, even Neville had done that. It was no one in Slytherin because, well, it's Slytherin. The tie was now between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. She really couldn't narrow down the possibilities because she didn't know that many in each house.

'I guess I'll just have to find out who it is when it's the day of the ball,' she thought to her self.

She didn't dare tell her friends of her worries that how it could be a prank from Malfoy.

' No Draco,' she corrected herself. 'But they were friends now right?'

She hoped Draco wasn't lying after all about their new friendship. Well if they were friends she should talk to him about it. So that's what Ginny Weasley decided to do the next time she saw Draco.

Hey guys I know its really short, but bare with me hear I mean I just started out again and I really need your support right about now. If I get another review I will continue to make it longer. Next chapter it might be the ball and Ginny asks Draco if he's the admirer. Pleez review it would mean the world to me!

Always,

Arwen

V 


	11. An unexpected breakfast date

Hey guys sorry I haven't updated. Ugh I've been getting a major workload but I felt bad not updating for so long so yea well. Okay lets see here goes nothing guys I hope you enjoy it because I'm a little worried what I'm going to come up with right about now!

Ginny Weasley woke up to the sounds of birds chirping and a cheerful melody drifting in from the open window (yea right now the actually version)

Ginny Weasley woke up to Georgia blasting Breaking Benjamin and jumping up and down on Ginny's bed because it was almost 7. At first, Ginny thought she was going to be late to class, but then she realized it's a Saturday.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP AT 6:45 ON A SATURDAY MORNING?!?!" screamed Ginny

"BECAUSE TODAY IS HALLOWEEN AND THE BALL!!!" Georgia screamed right back.

"WOULD YOU TWO STOP SHOUTING I'M TRYING TO DO MY HAIR OVER HERE!!" Arwen yelled over both of them. Arwen was always stressed the day of a ball.

"Geez, Arwen you don't have to be so mean about it," Ginny said with a smile on her face.

Ginny never needed the whole day to get ready for a dance like her other two friends so she decided to head down to the kitchens to get something to eat.

"Chow guys," Ginny said, "I'm off to get some grub."

Her two friends glared at her back as she carelessly drifted down the stairs. 'Damn Ginny for not stressing about the ball,' they both thought as they continued to play with the hair dryer and curling iron.

Meanwhile…. (Draco's POV)

Draco cursed as his latest dress robe skidded across the newly polished hardwood floors of his dorm.

"I have NOTHING to wear to tonight's Halloween ball!" (Yes guys can stress too) "I just need to get away from this and maybe head down to Madam Malkin's later but for now I'm starving. I want food."

So without a second thought Draco started to head down to the Great Hall with his black robes billowing out behind him. Just then he stopped, "Why bother with people I think I'd rather have a more private breakfast." So he turned his foot around and headed to the giant green pear portrait where the secret entrance to the kitchens was held.

Draco silently tickled the pear and as it giggled a golden doorknob appeared. The shining white light of the kitchen was exposed as Draco slowly stepped onto the linoleum tiles, where little house elves immediately surrounding him asking what he would desire.

"Some bacon and scrambled eggs please and a side of buttered toast if you wouldn't mind," he asked. In his heart, Draco had always loved to see their little eyes light up when you asked politely. When Dobby had been their house elf it always hurt Draco to see his father hit Dobby, but he if were to say something his father would consider his only son more of a weakling then he thought Draco already was.

He scanned the bright kitchen full of little house elves to see a pair of chocolate eyes gazing at him belonging to a particularly special redhead. When he saw her, his stomach just jittered, but he did the best he could to never let it show. He had gone to his dorm the night he made her cry thinking why had he done it. Her tear stained face had haunted his dreams that night.

(Ginny's POV)

Her head full of auburn curls suddenly whipped around when she heard the door squeak open to the kitchens. Her sudden gaze met that of a bright blond head of hair that reflected the lights of the kitchen itself. Her eyes gazed up and down his rock hard body making her get the jittery stomach feeling that she used to have with Harry Potter.

'Wow that's weird,' she thought, ' It's Draco Malfoy I'm feeling this for. This can't be happening. I can't like Draco Malfoy'

Finally her eyes wondered back up to his face when he had already spotted her looking him up and down.

"Like what you see Virginia?" he replied casually to her exploring stare. Ginny turned a slight shade of pink as she shyly said hello. After a few moments of trying to recollect herself, Ginny's bold nature was back.

"Come on don't stand around come sit with me Draco, besides I need to talk to you about something anyway." Ginny said.

"Okay," Draco replied as he slowly glided himself over to the seat across from where Ginny was eating. After just sitting quietly for a few minutes, the house elves gave Draco a plate loaded with eggs, bacon, and mounds upon mounds of toast all buttered to perfection.

Small chatter finally overtook the table, which consistently included teachers, classmates, and the ball that night.

" So are you going with anyone?" Draco slyly inquired to Ginny. Ginny responded knowing all to well what Draco wanted to hear, but unfortunately she could not give him the answer he was seeking.

" I am actually I just don't know who," she answered.

"How does that work out? How do you not know who you're going with? Is a blind date or something?" Draco responded, curious.

" Well," Ginny paused, not knowing how to explain this, " It's kind of like that. It's a secret admirer that asked me in a letter."

"O, umm that's interesting." Draco replied, trying to sound cheerful. In all honesty Draco had really wanted to ask Ginny to the dance, but he thought they were only friends to her.

His disappointment didn't go unnoticed by Ginny's watchful eye and she wondered why Draco was so put out by the fact she was going with a secret admirer. 'Is it possible that he likes me back?' she thought suddenly, but quickly dismissed the idea of a Malfoy liking herself, a Weasley. With this final thought Ginny became a little upset and looked down onto her empty dish.

"What's the matter Ginny?" Draco asked really concerned on what was happening to the person he loved.

"Nothing." Ginny replied, still a little upset. Looking at the time, Ginny realized her little breakfast break was slowly turning into that of a dinner one.

"Oh My God, I've been here the whole day I need to get ready!!" Ginny exclaimed springing out of her seat.

"I have to go, I have to get ready, I look horrible!" Ginny was just mumbling on and the poor Draco only was hearing small bits of the disheveled girl's rants.

She finally turned to Draco and a small smile appeared on her face. "I'll see you later at the ball." Ginny said in a small quiet tone.

"Yea definitely, maybe you could save me a dance from your secret admirer?"

"I don't think it could hurt and it would only be as friends right?' Ginny said

"Yea only as friends," Draco agreed, but in his heart in pained him to say that. Of course, unknown to Draco him agreeing the friends only was killing Ginny. So without another word Draco was left standing in the middle of a bright but lonely kitchen.

Sorry guys a cliffhanger is the only way I get people to review and actually read on! I promise that the next chapter will be up quickly (thanx too my bf lol who totally is on my back about getting my chapters up lol luv u babe)

Always,

Arwen

P.S please review!

V


End file.
